The Ingenious Plan
by kelseymetro
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't top of the year for nothing. Harry has been acting odd and she knows just what to do to cheer him up. Slash HPDM.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I ain't making squat from this fanfiction :)**

**This is Slash, you don't like don't read. **

**First ever fanfiction, be nice guys.**

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Hermione Granger was not top of her year for nothing. Hours of preparation, thought and effort went in to every task she set upon herself. Whether it was helping Ron and Harry study for exams or ridding her darling Crookshanks of magical flees. Now if you had ever smelt Wendy Warlington's De-Fleeing for Cats Potion you would certainly agree that Hermione Granger works her ass off each and every day.

Now Hermione may be incredibly involved in her studies but that does not for one minute mean that she is oblivious to her friends around her. Ron was pretty happy at the moment, sitting playing wizard's chess with Dean Thomas in the corner of the common room, but anybody with more than a teaspoon's emotional range would be able to tell that one Harry James Potter was certainly not fine at the moment. Well...that and the dark cloud that seemed to be hovering over the couch he was currently sitting on gave a clue that everything was not peachy in Potterland.

Hermione put down her quill and contemplated the conundrum that was Harry Potter. 'He beat V..Voldemort (see Harry I can say it!!) in a death defying duel last summer but it's October now and he has been in a foul mood ever since. Countless occasions I have nagged and nagged Harry about telling people his problems but all I seem to get is a face full of door for my efforts.

At least Ron comforts me afterwards. Aww Ron. He can be very sweet sometimes when he's not planning another prank on Malfoy or furiously trying to finish an essay in for tomorrow. That's Ron for you. No matter how much time he's given to finish a piece of work he will insist on doing it the day before it's due. Terribly unorganised but after almost 7 years of me trying to convert him I have finally given up. But I digress'.

Hermione sighed and stared into the fireplace for a few minutes. 'Hermione' she told herself, 'I think drastic times call for drastic measures'. She grinned to herself, not noticing a few first years were cowering in fright by the fireplace. 'I know just the thing to cheer our little Harry up'

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Draco Malfoy has a set routine. Pink bottle, blue bottle, rinse then repeat. Add the conditioner, wait for 10 minutes then rinse again. Comb each hair so it lies just where he wants it then dry with a quick drying spell. Now most wizards do not spend this much time on their hair but then again, Draco was not most wizards. For starters he was the first Slytherin to convert to the Order of the Phoenix, which unsurprisingly spurred many of the others to abandon the Dark Lord's plans and join the light side. Secondly, Draco was a Malfoy, head of the family at the moment as Lucius suffered a rather terrible death at the hands of Voldemort when he disobeyed direct orders to kill his own son. 

Seems like his father wasn't quite the heartless bastard everyone thought he was when it came to his very own son.

Draco, after finally completing his beautifying ritual, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. Walking out of his room he froze. A noise to his left quickly made him spin around. Creeping forward he slowly approached the fluffy blonde monster hiding behind his chair.

"Pansy!", he asked loudly, "mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my room?"

Pansy Parkinson. Draco's own personal torturer in blonde, petite and extremely annoying form. Some days he seriously considered sending a well aimed stunning spell in her direction just to give the world, well mainly him, some well deserved peace for a few hours.' I mean all that badly dyed blonde hair and blue eyes, please, give him a tall dark handsome erm... pretty girl anytime' He thought to himself.

"Draco", came his squealed reply,"I was just looking for a erm... comb! Yes that's it a comb!" She stood up quickly but froze when seeing his bare chest.

Draco sighed. He had this same conversation with Pansy every day. Seeing drool coming out of Pansy's mouth he took it as his cue to firmly hand a comb into her hand and steer her towards his door.

"Well now you have your... comb, I'll be seeing you Pansy", Draco said with the practised tone of someone who went through this act every day.

"Sure Draco, I'll save a place for you at breakfast", she said adoringly finally coming out of her daze. Well, into less of a daze then she had been before. After all, Pansy Parkinson gave blondes everywhere a bad name.

Draco shut the door quickly and continued to get ready for his first class, Advanced DADA, N.E.W.T Level. Almost everyone in 7th Year took this class having a hellova lot of practice in the war the summer before. Hell, even Scarhead took the class, but now Draco thought about it, it's not as if he really needed to. After all he did defeat the Dark Lord. Draco brushed off that thought though putting it down to Potter's constant need for attention. 'He always did show off' Draco thought spitefully.

Finally deeming his appearance Malfoy worthy, Draco left his own private room (whoever said being Head Boy didn't have its perks) and made his way slowly towards the Great Hall. His plans to eat breakfast and of course avoid a certain blonde Slytherin were foiled by a big dark something ramming into him and knocking him flat on his pureblood ass.

Pain exploded from the back of his head where he hit it on the stone floor and he lay stunned for a few seconds before moaning weakly. Hearing a quick intake of breath he quickly remembered himself and stood up swiftly.

Perhaps too swiftly, his head swam and his vision blurred for a moment. Swaying on his feet he almost fell back again when a strong arm grasped him just below his elbow. Shaking his head Draco looked at the clumsy oaf who had knocked into him.

"Potter?!" he shrieked.

"Malfoy", came the calm reply.

Draco shook Harry's arm away and moved backwards a few steps.

"I think you need your glasses checked Potter", he said scathingly, "knocking into people could be detrimental to your health, especially if you do it to me again". He glared menacingly at Potter before walking past him to the Great Hall again. Wondering briefly why Potter had steadied him instead of letting him fall on his ass, he failed to hear the softly whispered, "Bye Draco" behind him.

A bushy haired, brown eyed Gryffindor who had just come round the corner and witnessed the whole event however did not. Again a wicked smile lit up her face as she stared at the two boys.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

It was about 7 o'clock at night when Harry decided to leave the Gryffindor Common Room and take a walk around the lake. He had been doing this a lot quite often recently. 'But then', Harry thought, 'Thinking up a solution to the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud takes quite a while'.

Harry had seen the good the Slytherin house could do in the war and to some extent it had brought Gryffindor and Slytherin closer, but Harry wanted more than that. 'And not just because a certain blonde boy he had taken to admire was in that house either'. He certainly didn't like Malfoy but the war had let him see him in a different light.

Ron had grown to tolerate the Slytherin house as well, but mainly because the house had helped his family in the war.

Footsteps crunching on the path behind him made him swivel around quickly. Looking around he surveyed the grounds. Nobody was there. 'Hmm odd, I could have sworn I heard something' He shook his head and continued to ponder his thoughts. He needed a plan he surmised. Maybe setting an example towards Slytherin would help the two houses get along better. Every time however he tried to say something or do something nice towards a Slytherin he lost his confidence at the icy glare he received. 'I swear they must learn it at birth' he thought irrationally.

"What are you doing here Scarhead?", a voice behind him sneered.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Potter had jumped a foot in the air at his question. He clutched his heart and turned around and to face Draco.

"Malfoy?", he asked confused.

Draco shook his head at Harry's stupidity. 'Seriously', he thought, 'why ask if you can see the person?' Realising he still hadn't answered Potter's question, he painted his famous Malfoy smirk on and said, "Yeah... I'm pretty sure that's still my name".

Harry looked confused for a second before a brief look of shock appeared on his face and he pitched forward towards the ground.

Draco acted without thinking and quickly caught him. Harry's face was deathly pale and his eyes were closed. 'Shit', Draco thought panicked, 'did someone hit him with a spell when I wasn't looking?!' .He laid Potter slowly on the ground and quickly checked him for any wounds he could have missed. Hours of war practice had taught him basic healing spells. After seeing no immediate damage on Potter's body he drew out his wand to cast a scanning spell.

He didn't get far though because a hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Looking down quickly he noticed Potter's eyes were open and staring intently into his own. 'Wow', he thought mesmerized, 'his eyes are really, well... green'. Silver locked onto green for several moments and Draco could feel a warm fog settling around his mind. Trying to fight this new sensation he attempted to break eye contact with P..Harry but found he couldn't.

An invisible cloaked figure made her way silently behind them, tucking her wand back into her robes.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Harry's mind felt blissfully empty. A warm fuzzy feeling had settled in his heart when he opened his eyes and saw Draco staring at him worriedly. He stared into Draco's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before raising his other hand that wasn't occupied with Draco's wrist and gently cupped Draco's cheek. 'It's soft like silk', he thought absently.

He sat up and leaned in closer to Draco, who in turn moved in towards Harry. For a split second they hesitated, millimetres away from each other's mouth. Then Harry, being the brave Gryffindor he is, leaned forward and closed the small distance separating them. The feel of Draco's mouth moving against his own was almost too much for Harry and blood instantly rushed south. Harry's mind suddenly completely clear realised they were outside in the freezing cold night and thought logically that they should move inside where there were nice warm, comfortable beds.

Harry and Draco half pushing and pulling each other moved inside the castle.

Pausing for a second for breath, Harry asked, "Your room or mine?"

Draco seemed to think for a second then replied, "Mine".

Harry pulled Draco towards the Dungeons again attaching himself to his mouth, almost as if he was trying to remove Draco's tonsils by sucking alone. Opening Draco's door the two boys collapsed on the bed. Well, Harry collapsed. Draco of course, fell gracefully on top of him. They continued kissing for a few minutes when Draco grasped the bottom of Harry's shirt and pulled it swiftly over Harry's head. The seriousness of what they were about to do caught up with Harry all of a sudden. 'Did he really want to have sex with Draco Malfoy?', he thought.

'Bloody Hell yes!', came his answer almost instantaneously. The blonde Slytherin was definitely the hottest thing he had seen today, lying there hair mussed and cheeks flushed. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top.

Harry was not a virgin, an experience with Oliver Wood had changed that, but he was almost positive Draco was straight. Thinking about this he realised this could become a problem.

"Draco", Harry asked hesitantly, breaking away from the kiss, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He regretted the words almost as soon as he had said them, when a twinge went through his groin almost as if Harry Jr. was punishing Harry for his honourable intentions. Harry ignored the pain however, his inner Gryffindor overruling his libido. He looked down and waited for Draco's answer.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stared incredulously at Harry for a few seconds before realising he wasn't joking. His body felt like it was on fire and if he didn't get release soon Harry Potter was going to wish the Dark Lord had finished him off last summer.

He sighed, releasing some of his frustration, "Harry of course I'm bloody sure, now get the fuck on with the sex!". Hey he said he released _some_ of his frustration. Not all of it. Hormonal teenage boy remember?

He reached up to bring Harry's head down again but Harry pulled away and looked worried still.

"But Draco", he said, "I thought you were straight?"

Draco once again sighed, cursing the gods for Gryffindors.

"No Harry, I'm now pretty sure I'm bi-sexual", he said slowly, "Now that your stupid Gryffindor conscience has been appeased can we _please_get on with this?!"

Harry finally looking convinced leaned down and captured Draco's mouth in a kiss. Draco sighed happily and gladly returned the embrace. Harry whispered a quick spell and Draco suddenly felt quite cold. Realising what had happened he broke the kiss and quickly looked down. Confirming his suspicions he looked at Harry again.

"Harry, since when could you do wandless magic?", he asked admiringly.

Harry looked slightly embarrassed with the attention and mumbled a quiet, "Oh... Dumbledore taught me for the final battle with Voldemort. He thought it would come in handy if I was disarmed or lost my wand."

Draco smirked at Harry. "Wow Potter. Using Dumbledore's teachings to disrobe naughty Slytherins? I thought you were a Gryffindor through and through."

Harry glanced up suddenly with an almost feral grin on his face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Draco", he whispered in Draco's ear, "after all, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Draco was stunned. A Slytherin Potter? That just goes against the natural order of things!', he thought. He was pulled quickly out of his thoughts however, when a warm hand grasped his cock. Oh bloody hell that was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. Even better then catching the snitch before Potter. Not that he had ever experienced that but he had enough dreams to imagine 

what it would be like. A small rush of anger went through Draco but was quickly dispelled when Harry began to move his hand. Draco's breathing quickened and he began to pant.

All lovely feelings fled when something entered Draco where nothing, I repeat NOTHING had ever entered him before.

"Ahh! What the hell is that?!" cried Draco. It felt as if something was trying to rip his insides apart!

Harry slowed his fingers which had been stretching Draco but sped up his hand stroking him.

"Draco relax, you didn't even notice when I put the first finger in." Harry said, trying to pacify the wriggling Draco.

"Look", he finally said when Draco was still making whimpering noise, "do you have any Lube anywhere?" Draco stopped and thought for a second. He had some last week didn't he? It was probably...

"In the top drawer of the side table", he said quickly. Harry reached over, searched for a few seconds then drew back his hand with his prize. He squirted some onto his fingers and began probing again. 'This time it isn't half bad', Draco thought. Harry added a third finger and began searching for something.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

"Ohhhh!", Draco moaned.

Harry smirked to himself. Found It' He pulled out his fingers and quickly covered his cock. He pulled Draco into a kiss and started to slide in.

Draco was breathing fast but so was Harry. It felt so good. Draco was so hot and tight. A whimpered sound from Draco made him pause a second.

"I'm sorry", Harry apologised, kissing Draco softly but still pushing in inch by inch. Finally filling Draco he stopped. Harry let out a breath and tried to bring himself under control.

"You okay?", he asked Draco.

"F..Fine", Draco said and to his credit he only sounded slightly strained.

Harry quickly kissed him again and slid back out to the head. He then thrust back in to the place he knew Draco's prostate was. Draco's moans were sounding different now. Harry himself was biting his lip almost in half trying to keep in the groans of pleasure he knew would erupt from him if he opened his mouth. Harry grasped Draco's cock, suddenly remembering it and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Draco after feeling this came hard and fast, biting Harry's shoulder to keep from screaming his name. Draco's muscles squeezed Harry and he too came hard.

The two lay in a sweaty heap, Harry's head on Draco's hard chest and Draco's hands lay gently on his head. They both were fast asleep but not before Harry conjured a blanket wandlessly and draped it over them.

__

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone running their hands through his hair. 'Where am I?' he wondered. He lifted his head slightly and the hands in his hair stilled.

"No", he said, before he could stop himself, "don't stop"

Freezing, he wondered why on earth he had said that, but relaxed in relief when the hands started up their combing again. Tingles were going through his scalp and he took the time to review his surroundings. He was in a Slytherin room obviously. The green and silver told him that much. Glancing towards his companion he suddenly remembered everything; the spell, Malfoy, the kiss...the amazing sex. He searched Draco's face for a sign that he regretted last night but all he saw was a relaxed, beautiful boy.

"Did we... I mean...do you..?, Harry stuttered out.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

Draco understood immediately what Harry was trying to say. Did he regret what happened? No he firmly decided he didn't. It was amazing after all.

"No I don't Harry", he reassured him. Oh that reminded him.

"There's a letter for us on the desk. It came this morning and I thought I'd better wait until you woke up to read it", he said. Yes folks, Draco Malfoy could be considerate. Harry picked up the letter and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Harry and Draco, _it read

_I cast the Momentus Amorous spell on you last night. It is similar to a lust spell but has a few differences. One it stops the moment you kiss someone and two, it only increases feelings never creates them._

_I hope you had a nice time last night,_

_Sincerely A Friend_

Draco was furious! How dare someone meddle in his love life like this!

"Oh when I find out who did this, I'm gonna-", Draco started to say but was cut off by Harry's lips.

"Leave it be love", Harry said, "I don't know about you but I'm ready for Round Two". He pulled Draco back down on the bed. Draco couldn't help thinking however that Harry knew something about the mysterious person.

_**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**_

**The End**


End file.
